


i get to love you

by myeonkais



Series: pumipili't nananatili [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, HappyKaisooDay2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Jongin smiles, wide and stupid and very muchwhippedfor this man.— a kaisoo day 2020 drabble
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: pumipili't nananatili [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	i get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> happy kaisoo day, kaisooists :) here, have some domestic!kaisoo fluff.
> 
> title's from a Ruelle song of the same name.

It’s the smell that hits him first. Fresh bread has this very distinct smell. For Jongin, it has always brought images of him and his mom’s kitchen. When he was growing up, it seemed like she made fresh bread at least once a week. Now every time he goes home, he walks into the smell of bread baking, and he knows she makes it just for him.

He isn’t in Suncheon when he smells fresh bread. He’s just gotten back to his condo in Seoul and there is no reason there should be bread baking. He hasn’t had time to make the dough and he hasn’t even been home long enough to think about baking any bread. Jongin knows that it must be Kyungsoo that is responsible for the smell of bread, but as far as he knows, his  fiancé is still in Los Angeles working on his new album.

He walks into his kitchen and finds  _ Kyungsoo _ , not really surprising, cutting bread that looks fresh out of the oven.

“Hey, you’re...early,” Jongin says, walking up behind Kyungsoo.

“Hi. We wrapped up earlier than expected so I thought I should go home right away,” Kyungsoo says, humming softly when Jongin kisses the back of his neck.

“You baked bread? Why?”

“Because I wanted to,” Kyungso replies with a smile. He passes a slice of bread back to Jongin before breaking a small piece of his own. “Be careful, it’s still a bit hot.”

Jongin doesn’t listen and bites into the bread hungrily, ignoring the sting on his tongue. “Hmm...this is good. It tastes just like Mom’s,” he exclaims with a look of pure bliss.

“Thank god,” Kyungsoo lets out a relieved sigh, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “I called your mom last night to get her recipe. I...I wasn’t sure if I got it right, though. I’m glad you liked it.”

Jongin smiles, wide and stupid and very much  _ whipped _ for this man. “Thank you. You should bake for me again next time,” he whispers before leaning over for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter — @myeonkais


End file.
